


Mixed Doubles

by 70mtt



Series: Playing with Matches [4]
Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70mtt/pseuds/70mtt
Summary: Twin blessings or double trouble? The guys are about to find out...
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Peter Tork
Series: Playing with Matches [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489175
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

It was now June. Just over two weeks had passed since the wedding that had never happened, and Peter and Annie’s family had returned back east. Their mom and gran had kept in touch with the odd phone call. Christine had been staying at the pad, sharing the spare room with Annie, and things had been going really well between them. Ronnie had given Christine a job at the Dive, and she’d done a few trial shifts. But today she was flying back east as she needed to pack up most of her things and her life in New York, and her dad had called saying her mom was ill, so she’d booked a flight leaving in the afternoon, so she could help look after her. She was going to be gone for about two weeks.

Micky had offered to drive them to the airport, as Pete had a follow-up appointment with Dr Scott. Mike was going with him and they wouldn’t be back in time, and Davy was on a date. Also Annie had offered to buy him lunch as a thank-you. The guys had been great letting Christine move in and welcoming her to their odd little family unit.

Pete and Mike had already set off. The treatment he’d had for his sleepwalking seemed to be working well. Dr Scott had used hypnotism to help, rather than giving him medication, and he’d only had two short episodes in about three months. He still talked in his sleep, which Mike found sweet and funny at times when he came out with nonsense or spoke in another language. If the doctor was satisfied with his progress, he wouldn’t have to go again. 

Micky knocked on the girls’ bedroom door. “Are you two both ready to set off? Isn’t your flight in a few hours? I just need to get my jacket, and I’ll wait in the car for you.”

“Thanks, Micky, we’ll be out in a few minutes. Christine’s finished packing her bag, and I need to change into some comfy shoes.” They both finished and went out to the car.

It took just over thirty minutes to drive to the airport. Micky dropped them off and stationed the car. Annie went with Christine while she checked in, and walked with her to departures.

They hugged and said their goodbyes. “I’ll see you in two weeks. I hope your mom gets better soon. Call me when you get the firsto chance.” Annie watched her leave, and went back outside to Micky.

He was just outside, waiting. “Don’t look so sad—two weeks will go quickly. Let’s go get something to eat. Remember you promised me lunch, and I’m thinking burgers and coke.”

“Yeah sure, you can pick. Drive to wherever you want. I don’t mind. I just want a dessert.”

Micky pulled the Chevy up outside a diner, and they headed in and sat at a table, Micky ordered a cheeseburger, fries and a Coke. Annie went for just cheesecake and a milkshake. She got up to go to the bathroom. She came back ten minutes later, Micky had finished his lunch.

“Is it okay if we head back home? I’m getting some really bad stomach cramps. I think i need to lie down. Do you mind?” Annie asked.

“No problem. I’m all done.”

They were about halfway back when Annie started to panic. “Micky, the pain’s getting worse and my waters have just broken! I think I’m in labor—looks like the twins are on their way. Can you get us home quickly? I need Peter. I hope they’re back.”

Micky started to panic a little. “Okay, I’ll get us to the pad as quick as I can. Are you sure it’s happening now? You’ve had false labor pains before.”

“No, I think it’s the real thing. The cramps were contractions and they’re getting worse. Please hurry up, Micky. They’re coming early—I’m not due for nearly four weeks.”

“Okay, breathe deeply, in and out. Keep yourself calm, Annie.” He started deep breathing himself, hoping she’d copy him. He wasn’t sure of what else to do if when they got back to the pad, the others weren’t there.

He drove as quickly as he could, but when they got back, the Monkeemobile wasn’t there and the door was locked, so Davy was still out too. Micky helped Annie into the house and got her comfortable on the couch. He was starting to panic more, hoping Mike and Pete would arrive back soon. He offered to drive Annie to the hospital, but she didn’t think she needed to go yet, and also refused to leave until Pete was back and could go with her. So Micky decided to call his mom.

“Mom, I’m on my own and Annie’s gone into labor—what do I do? How can I help her? I’ll get hot water and towels. That’s what they do on television, but what do you do with them?”

“Calm down, Micky. You and Annie need to time her contractions to find out how long they’re lasting and how far apart they are. Can you manage to do that?”

“Well, I’ll do my best. She doesn’t seem too bad at the moment. She’s pretty calm. Her waters or whatever that means broke in the car…could you maybe come over as soon as possible, Mom?”

“I haven’t got my car. Your stepdad’s out in it and I don’t know when he’ll be back. Sorry, Micky. Don’t worry. I’m sure the others will be back soon, but they might not know what to do, either.”

“Mikes very good in a crisis, and Annie wants Pete there when she gives birth, she says, Davy might not be much use, okay Annies just having a contraction now, so I have to see how long its until the next one, I’ll go over at sit with her with my watch, I might need to call you back, bye for now.”

Micky sat with Annie and they worked out it was about ten minutes between each contraction. He was doing his best to keep her relaxed, even though he wasn’t himself. They’d been home for over an hour now. Annie told him not to worry as this could last for hours—it could be even the next day before she gave birth. She got up and starting walking around.

“Micky ,don’t worry, I’m fine. I just need to move around a little. I’m gonna have a soda. Do you want one? And I know there’s some cake left in the cupboard. I’ll get us a slice each.”

“Thanks…you sure you’re okay? I can do that. Please come and sit down, you're making md nervous."

“Micky, I need to keep active to stop getting stressed. I want to keep busy. How about I make a start on dinner? Do you think Davy will be back tonight? There’s plenty of things in the freezer I can get out and cook, but the oven could do with cleaning. I’ll do that first.”

Micky dragged Annie to the couch just as another contraction started. She grabbed his hand tightly and squeezed it hard, keeping it until the pain stopped.

“Hey, you’ve got a right grip on you! That’s only eight minutes since your last one—they’re getting closer. I hope Mike and Peter get back soon. Sit down, Annie, please.”

“Okay, sorry, Micky. I’m just getting stressed and need to do something to take my mind off the pain. My back hurts—would you mind rubbing it for me? I want them to get home soon too.”

Annie got up again and headed to her room. “I’m gonna pack a bag for the hospital. I have to think of what I’ll need.”

She packed a nightdress, robe, toiletries, a change of clothing, underwear, a book, towel, hairbrush and some baby clothes. She came out with a big bag and put it beside the couch and sat down just as another contraction was starting. The pain was getting worse with each one.

“Annie, come on. Sit down and rest, please. You’re making me more nervous than I already am. Where are Mike and that brother of yours?”

Across town, Mike and Pete were parked in a quiet area near the beach, having some alone time. They’d had lunch after Pete’s appointment and then decided to go for a drive. Now they were cuddled up together without a care in the world, happy in each other’s arms with no thoughts of going home yet.

“Pete, you definitely don’t have any regrets do you? About not going back home with the rest of your family? They could offer you a much better life than you have here with us.”

“Why, Mike? Okay, they might have money, and Dad could get me into college, get me a job that I don’t really want. And yeah, I’ll be near my mom and brothers. But you wouldn’t be there. I’m not giving up on you, our music, the band, or the other guys. Now my sister’s here and happy as well, and the babies will be here soon. What more could I want or need? Everything I want is here, and I love you. Remember that.”

“Sorry, I just can’t believe how lucky I am to have you! Okay, that we have each other. Maybe we could head off back home and get Micky to go out? Davy’s probably still out and Annie might be asleep.”

“You’ve corrupted me, you know. I was pure and innocent until I got together with you, Michael, but let’s go. We’re wasting time sitting here.” Pete laughed, showing a dimpled smile.

They set off back to the pad, unaware of what was currently happening back home.

Micky was still timing Annie’s contractions. They were now about six minutes apart, and during them her grip on his hand was getting tighter, so he was sharing her pain.

“Annie, listen, I think we need to get you off to the hospital. You probably started the contractions this morning, if you were having the cramps then, so you’ve been like this for about seven hours. I’ll put your bag in the car.”

“Sorry, Micky, but I’m going nowhere until Peter gets here, even if I have to give birth here in the pad. He promised he’d be with me. I don’t want to be on my own. I’m scared.”

“You need to get ready. We can leave a note for Pete and Mike and they can come to the hospital. The babies might not come for a while, but I really think we need to go. The contractions are getting closer and more painful. I guess we can’t wait that much longer. I’m calling your doctor.

Micky went to the phone and dialled the doctor. He went through everything as quickly as he could with her, and she said she’d be on her way as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Annie had got herself comfortable on the floor, cushions behind her back, leaning on the couch.

“Okay, your doctor says she’ll be here soon and you should just stay calm and do your breathing exercises. I’ll do them with you.” He took her hand again, encouraging her to start.

“Micky, can you get me some water please? I’m too hot.” She stopped for another contraction and nearly felt like screaming. “The pain’s getting worse and lasting longer…where’s Peter?” She asked staring at the front door. 

“I wish I knew too. He could be holding your hand, getting his crushed instead of me. That contraction’s over, I guess. I’ll go get the water—anything else you need?”

“The toilet. Can you help me up, please?” Micky helped her and walked her to the bathroom, holding the door open for her. “I won’t be long, I hope. Will you come and help me out after?”

He waited outside the bathroom for her to finish, then helped her back to the floor, to the cushions near the couch, sitting back down with her. Annie had another contraction just as the front door opened and Mike and Peter walked inside. Micky was so glad to see them.

“Thank god you two are back. Annie’s in labor—it’s been going on for hours and she started screaming and hurting me. Pete, you go take my place so she can grab onto you instead.”

Pete sat beside Annie, taking her hand and giving her a hug. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier. We had no idea. Mike and I just wanted to have some time on our own.”

“Sorry, Annie,” Mike said, having no idea what to do or how to help. “Do we need towels and hot water?” Micky looked over and laughed.

Annie just grabbed and squeezed Peter’s hand tighter as she had another contraction, and they both screamed. “I feel like I need to push—ooh it feels like the babies are coming. I hope that doctor gets here soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

Annie was screaming through another contraction, holding tightly on to Pete. She was getting very red-faced and Mike was watching a very worried and stressed Pete. Micky stood in the kitchen, having a beer, and passed one over to Mike. He felt he’d done his bit and deserved a drink. Mike went to the bathroom and got some towels just in case. He passed them over to Pete.

“Mike, can you stay here, please, and help me? I’ve no idea what to do!” Pete asked.

“You think I have? We’re all pretty useless in this situation. I’m an only child, with no experience with babies. At least you’ve had baby brothers and Annie.”

“I don’t care who helps,” shouted Annie. Pete was now propping her up, sitting behind her back and holding both her hands as she pushed. “I think something’s happening. I can feel something.”

“Go on, Mike, you look down there. I don’t think Annie will mind.” Annie shook her head to say no. “I can’t hold her and be down there at the same time. Or you can swap places with me.”

“Yeah, I’ll come and replace you…move over. She’s your sister—you help down there and see what’s happening. I sure don’t wanna be looking.”

They carefully swapped places, Mike sitting behind Annie, letting her lean on him. He took her hands and she gripped back tightly. Micky brought a damp washcloth over to keep her cool. He tried to keep a distance as she seemed quite irritable.

Pete sat on the floor in front of Annie and lifted up her dress carefully. Annie kept breathing deeply and started to push.

“I can see the baby’s head! Come on, Annie, you need to push a little more. You’re doing good.”

She gave one big push, and Pete gently held on to the baby’s head and shoulders as she pushed again. The baby turned and Pete helped ease it out, wrapping it in a towel and passing it to Annie, who started rubbing the baby and cleaning off the blood. Suddenly it started to cry and so did Annie.

Micky spoke first. “What was it, Pete? Girl or boy? Annie have a look—I don’t think Pete even bothered to look, and you’ve got to do this again soon.” He noticed she had calmed down a little.

Annie looked into the towel and smiled. “It’s a girl! You’ve got a niece so far, Peter. Would someone hold her? I feel I need to push again. The other one wants to come out.”

Mike took the baby from Annie, holding her close to him. Annie started breathing deeply again and pushed. Peter felt a bit better this time and helped as soon as the baby’s head appeared. There was a knock at the door. Micky answered it—it was the doctor. She quickly washed her hands and cut the girl’s cord, then took over from Pete, who looked relieved. He sat next to Annie, holding her as she pushed.

“There you are…the other one’s here—you’ve got a son, Annie.” She cleaned him up and wrapped him in a towel, passing him to Annie. Mike handed the baby girl to Pete and he sat beside Annie, passing her daughter to her. He put his arm around Annie, hugging her to him.

“Annie, you just need to deliver the placenta and then we’re gonna get you all off to hospital to get you checked out. The babies look a good weight, but they’ll need a night in an incubator as they are a little premature, and you need to rest. You’ve torn pretty badly and need stitches.”

She phoned for an ambulance while the guys and Annie just sat there quietly. Annie delivered the placenta just before the ambulance got to the pad. Peter and Mike each held a baby while the doctor was checking over a now very tired Annie. Peter was slightly red-faced—he been overcome with emotion. He was so happy he’d helped to deliver his niece. Mike held on to Pete with his other arm and gave him a quick kiss.

Davy came in and went over to the couch. “Well I’ll leave you all to it. I’m heading off to the Dive, checking out a new girl singing duo and, I’ll pass the news about the twins on to Ronnie and Vicky. I think I’ll be back tomorrow. Bye.”

The EMTs and Pete helped Annie into the ambulance. He was going with Annie and the twins and Mike and Micky were going to follow to the city hospital. The journey didn’t take too long. Annie was quiet and tired, trying to rest. Pete was overwhelmed by everything that had happened and felt guilty that he hadn’t been there to support her earlier.

Annie and the twins were taken to the emergency department and Pete went to fill in the admission forms at the reception and then sat down to wait, Mike and Micky were soon there and sat with him. Mike briefly held his hand for a minute—they had to be careful in public.

“The nurses seem to think I’m Annie’s husband. Women don’t have to be married to have children these days…some people are so small minded, don’t you think? Said Pete.

Micky passed him the bag Annie had already packed. “It might be best if you go along with it. Like you say, if single moms are treated differently… How are they all doing?”

“Nobody’s been and said anything yet. I was just told to wait here after I’d signed her in.”

A doctor appeared before them. “Is one of you Mr Thorkelson?” Pete put his hand up. “Would you like to come with me, please. Anne is asking for you. Just one visitor at first.”

Pete entered the room, going straight to Annie and hugging her. The doctor followed him in.

“Anne needs plenty of rest. She’s got high blood pressure and some complications from the birth. Nothing too major, but she’s going to need a few weeks bedrest when she’s back home. The twins are doing well. The girl’s just over five pounds and the boy’s just under—both good weights. We’re keeping them in incubators overnight, and then tomorrow we’ll move them to the nursery.”

“When can I see them? Can someone take me to my babies?” Pete sat on the bed beside her. “Pete, will you call Gran and let her know? She can call Mom to tell her the news. Can the other guys come and see me too? I want to thank them for their help.”

“I can arrange for a nurse to take you in a wheelchair to see the twins if you’d like that. I’ll go and arrange it out, and yes I suppose your friends can come in. I’ll get a nurse to show them in. but you need to keep the noise down, remember you need to rest

“You remember we were discussing names in the ambulance? I like your choice of Summer for the girl and Hope after Mom’s middle name. For the little boy I like Dylan, and the middle name Peter after you. My way of thanking you for everything you’ve done for me over the past few months. So they’re Summer Hope and Dylan Peter Thorkelson! You coming with me to see them?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay. The nurses seem to think I’m your husband and Micky thinks it best not to say anything. I think people look down on single moms. But you tell them anything you want, and I’ll go along with whatever you want.”

Micky and Mike came into the room. Mike put Annie’s bag down beside her bed. “You left this behind, Pete. How you doing, Annie? How’re the twins? Have you decided on any names yet? We can’t just keep calling them girl and boy.”

“Yeah, I’ve decided on names with a little help from Peter. Summer Hope and Dylan Peter, first and middle names, using our family tradition of passing on names. But I went for mom’s name.”

A nurse came into the room with a wheelchair to take Annie to the twins. Pete told her to go on her own and that he’d go and call their gran, to tell her about them.

He found a payphone and called New York. Janet answered the phone, letting Pete know his gran was at his family home, as his paternal grandfather had taken ill. He’d had a heart attack and his mom and dad had gone to help, so their gran had travelled to help with Chris and Nick. Peter told her about the twins and decided to try his home number.

Their gran picked up, telling him a little bit more about the family situation. He gave her the details about the twins. She told him she’d visit as soon as she could, and would also cover all Annie’s medical bills, and to pass her details onto the medical staff. He then went to find Annie.

With the nurse still thinking Pete was Annie’s husband, he was allowed into the baby ICU with her and Annie passed Dylan over to him to hold while she held Summer. The nurse left them alone.

“They say they’ll be in the nursery tomorrow, and I can try and breastfeed them. I’ll be allowed them in the ward every four hours for feeding.”

“Why can’t they be in the ward with you all the time? I’ll stop and watch over them while you rest, and the other guys will help out, I’m sure. It all seems odd—surely its best for them to be with you.”

“Hospital rules, like family and friends can visit in the afternoon, but only husbands or fathers in the evening. So it best tolet them think you are my husband then at least you can come and see us. The nurses take care of them while they’re in the nursery and there’s a viewing window for people to see them.”

“Gran can’t fly over yet. She’s at home with Nick and Chris. Grandad’s had a heart attack, so Dad and Mom have gone to help. Grandma is gonna pay your bills, she says.”

“Christine was gonna call when she got to her parents. She’ll be there by now and I haven’t got their number. You’ll tell her when she calls back, won’t you, and get her number for me?”

“We’ll sort that out. You look tired It’s been a long day. At least Micky was there for you, but I think you scared him a little. Mike too. I can’t believe I helped to deliver them—you did really well.”

“I hope they don’t cause too many problems when we’re home for all of you, and I’ve got to have bedrest, but I’ll do all the night feeds. I don’t want to disturb anyone. Coco offered me a room if her roommate leaves, but I’m thinking me and Christine could find somewhere near you.”

“Stop worrying We all promised to help. Mike and I will probably do the most. You know how practical he can be, but you’re all okay staying with us as long as you want to.”

“Yeah, Mike’s like a dad to us all even though you’re the eldest. I don’t know how he ever coped with you all. Well, I know what it’s like to live with you growing up, but Davy and all his girlfriends and Micky with all his experiments and ideas? I’m surprised Mike’s not gone mad.”

“He can be stubborn, you know, and he puts up with me and all my faults. I know I have plenty of them, but he loves me and I love him and Micky and Davy are like our kids.”

The nurse came back in to put the babies back into the incubators, but she told them not to worry as it was only just for a night’s observation as they were both a good weight. The nurse pushed Annie in the wheelchair back to her ward. Mike and Micky were sitting by Annies bed. The nurse helped her back into it.

“I’m fed up already. They’re not letting me to anything on my own. I have to go in the chair to use the bathroom. I hope they let me go home soon. I don’t know how long I can put up with staying in bed. Listen, I don’t mind if you all want to head off home. It’s been a long day, and, Micky, thanks for being there through it all. I’m sorry if I hurt your hands.”

“It’s okay, Annie. I don’t mind, and my hands have stopped hurting now.” He hugged her. “Davy will no doubt come and visit you and the twins when I tell him about the cute-looking nurses here, unless I get to them first. Especially the one who wheeled you in.”

“What happened to you and Grace?” asked Mike.

“She’s got a new job and she’s moving away, so we thought it was best to break up now. So I may just go out there and ask that nurse if she wants to come and see us play, and go to the movies with me.”

“Okay then, Micky. We’ll come and see you tomorrow then, Annie. Let’s head off home, guys,” said Mike. “It sure has been a tiring day and you need some sleep.”

He looked over at Annie…just as she passed out.

“Micky, go get a doctor or a nurse!” Pete shouted as he pulled the call cord. He was getting worked up, wondering what had happened, as a nurse appeared, asking them to wait outside as she closed the curtains around the bed.

Pete broke down in tears and hung on to Mike, who comforted him as they stood outside waiting and hoping for good news.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed. Annie had recovered from passing out. The doctor had told the guys it was due to dehydration and exhaustion. She had had a long labor and given birth with no pain relief. She’d needed to have stitches for the vaginal tear, the doctor had given her medication so she could sleep better at night, and her blood pressure had improved. The twins had put on weight.

It was now her fifth day in hospital and she was getting irritable. The doctor had said she could maybe go home after visiting hours if all was well, but she had to promise to agree to total bed rest when she was home—two weeks or more; her doctor would decide. She’d had some company the past two days when Kate, a girl around her age, was admitted. She was a single mom, and Annie noticed how differently she was treated by the staff. She’d had no visitors at all. Like Annie, she was brought her baby every four hours during the day to nurse.

The guys had been to see her every day, and Pete came every evening as well. He’d been allowed to hold the babies now, but the twins had been in the nursery the rest of the time, It even had a big glass window so visitors could see the babies. Micky said it felt like being at a zoo, watching the animals through a barrier, and that they were let out at feeding times.

Annie couldn’t wait to get out of the hospital with all its rules and regulations. She’d seen other women drugged up on pain medication and they looked totally out of it. She was glad she given birth fully conscious and knowing what she was doing. Yeah, the pain had been bad, but it was worth it in the end—she had her babies, Dylan and Summer.

She was sat chatting to Kate just before visiting time. They’d exchanged phone numbers, saying they’d meet up when they could. Kate didn’t live too far from the pad. Annie wanted to give her any help and support that she could.

The guys arrived about ten minutes later. Pete and Mike came into the ward and sat by Annie’s bed. “The others are here, but they’re too busy chatting up the nurses.” Pete laughed.

“Does Davy ever do anything else? I swear he’s gonna run out of chicks in Malibu soon, and now Micky’s at it too. We won’t be able to take them anywhere soon,” Mike said.

“Peter, the doctor says I might be able to come home this afternoon, so I hope you’ve enjoyed the peace and quiet while you could. Because those two have a good set of lungs on them, and I’m gonna need a lot of help with them, but Uncle Peter will help, won’t you please?" asked Annie.

“Of course! Can they be bottle fed as well? And it’s been a while since I changed a diaper.” He looked over at Mike. “Baby sitting for our cousins, that’s my only experience.”

“Hey, we have experience looking after Micky and Davy—they don’t need diapers, but they sure are a noisy pair. Two babies should be easier than those two,” Mike said. “Surely nothing can be as hard as keeping an eye on them. I’ll help with what I can.”

They were interrupted by two nurses coming in with the twins for their four-hour feed, followed by the younger two Monkees.

Annie took Dylan and the nurse gave Summer to Pete. “Do either of you two want to hold her?” Peter asked, looking over at Davy and Micky.

“Hey, Davy, go on. It’s someone smaller than you! Go on, hold Summer—she may even fall for your British charm you claim works on all the girls, and she is so cute too.” Micky laughed.

Pete passed Summer over to Davy after he sat down. “Ooh she’s tiny, and she’s smiling at me too.”

“No, I think that’s wind,” joked Micky. “Or she might be laughing at you, but she’ll be hungry waiting to be fed, but her brother got in there first. You could sing to her Davy. She might like that. Can I hold Dylan when you’re done, Annie? I’m gonna be a role model for him, teach him everything I know…his fun, be his cool Uncle Micky.”

“That’s not a lot to teach him then, experimenting and blowing things up. You’ll be more like an annoying big brother—I’m sure I can teach him more,” Davy said.

“Come on, you two, quit the arguing, and you want these two to be godparents, Annie? Are you really sure that’s a good idea? But a bit of responsibility may do them some good,” Mike said.

“I want all three of you guys to be there for them. I was thinking, please say if you agree—I want Mike, Vicky and Ronnie for Summer, and Micky, Davy and Coco godparents for Dylan.”

Pete spoke first. “Good choice, Annie. Mike can scare off Summer’s boyfriends as she gets older, if we allow her to date, and Coco can keep an eye on those two corrupting Dylan.”

“Hey, I’ll help him pick the best girls,” said Micky, who was now holding Dylan. “One thing me and Davy have in common—we’re babe magnets, and he’s a good-looking little guy, don’t you think? We’ll take him under our wing, won’t we, Davy?”

“I think we might have to provide some adult supervision for when you two are with them…we don’t want you leading them astray.” Mike stared over at Micky and Davy.

“Annie or Pete, do one of you want Dylan back? I think he’s had an accident. Or can we get one of the nurses to change his diaper?” Micky asked, holding his nose.

The nurses came back in with the doctor. They took the twins back to the nursery while the doctor checked over Annie. The guys went to wait outside until the doctor had finished. The doctor came out after about ten minutes later and told them they could go back in, and that Annie was now free to go home when she’d signed the discharge forms for her and the twins.

Annie looked happy when they returned to the ward. She’d changed into normal clothes.

“Did the doctor tell you I’m free to go home? Peter, can you pass and help me pack my bag? The nurses are getting the twins ready so it shouldn’t be too long before we can leave.”

The nurses had changed Dylans diaper, and changed the babies into the clothes Annie had brought in with her when she was admitted. Mike went to drive the car to the entrance. Each nurse carried a baby out, the hospital’s policy, and Pete pushed Annie in the wheelchair, which the doctor insisted on. Pete and Annie were each handed one twin each when they were settled in the back seat, and Mike then drove off to the pad.

As soon they arrived home, Pete and Mike carried in and put the twins in the bassinets in Annie’s bedroom. They left her to get changed, joining the others in the living room. Mike started the coffee pot going and put the kettle on for tea.

“What plans have anyone got for the rest of the afternoon? We can have a day off from rehearsing and get back to it tomorrow. I’ve got some ideas to change our set around,” Mike said

“Annie came out in her pyjamas. “Can I have a coffee, please, and I’m hungry, so I’m gonna make a sandwich and then go back to bed. Don’t worry, I know—bed rest.”

“Get into bed now. I’ll make you a sandwich and bring you tea,” Pete said.

“Okay. Ham and cheese, please, Peter, and yes I’m going back to bed. Shall I shout you if I want or need anything? There’s plenty in the freezer. I did plenty of cooking and baking, so one of you should be able to sort something out for dinner.”

Pete took Annie her drink and food and sat with her until she’d finished. She looked tired, so he offered to take the twins into the living room so they could watch over them while she got some sleep. He called Mike and they each took a bassinet out with them. The twins were asleep and looked quite settled.

About ten minutes later, Micky, who was nearest to Summer, suddenly held his nose. “I think someone needs a diaper changing… How about you have a go, Mike? She’s gonna be your god daughter, so I think you should do it this time.”

Mike didn’t complain, but walked over and picked up Summer. “Pheww. How can something so small and cute-looking produce such a toxic smell?”

Micky laughed. “Ask Davy. He’s small and cute, but I’ve never known him smell that bad. But I think it may get worse, Mike, when you take the romper off.”

Mike put a towel down on the coffee table and took off the romper, then removed the diaper. “Oh my god. I’ve not seen anything like that before.” Micky and Davy came and stood next to him. “Do either of you two know what to do? You’ve both got sisters.” They both shook their heads. “They’re only drinking milk, so how on earth can they do something like this?”

Pete came up and put his hand on his shoulder, looking over at Summer. “I think she needs a bath too. Do you want me to take over? I don’t mind.”

“No, Pete. I’m gonna do this. I need to do this, so where do we bath her? Our bath would be too big. Would you have a shower with her? But that would be hard…or in the kitchen sink.” He decided that maybe wasn’t a good idea.

Pete headed off to the garage and came back with a big plastic tub. “Here. Remember we got a baby bath. You just fill this with some warm water. I’ll see what soaps we’ve got in the bathroom.” He put the bath on the kitchen table. “I won’t be a minute.”

Pete came out with some bubble bath and a sponge. He put some in the bath and filled it with water. “You need to hold her all the time, as well as keeping her head above the water, while you’re washing her—are you really sure you wanna do this?”

“Yeah, it can’t be that hard.” He brought Summer over and put one arm around her and her into the bath. “That okay? So just sponge that area down. I’ll be gentle with her. Well, she’s not started to cry, so I guess that’s a good thing.” He rinsed the sponge in the water and then washed the rest of her body and her blonde hair. Micky and Davy had come over, Davy holding Dylan.

“I think he needs a diaper change and bath too—do you want to swap babies, Mike? I can dress her.”

Pete brought over a clean romper and diaper and baby powder, and passed them to Davy.

“Then again it might be better if you do it, Pete. You seem to know what you’re doing.” He was now holding Summer having swapped with Mike, and Micky was helping Mike bath Dylan.

“I’ll show you what to do with Summer, then one of you could have a go dressing Dylan? Apart from the obvious, it’s no different. The nurses showed us, but I’ve bathed and changed my younger cousins’ diapers before, and looked after friends’ babies. Pass her to me and I’ll dry her first.”

He wrapped Summer in a towel and dried her hair and body, then laid her down on the towel. He lifted her feet up, took the baby powder, shook it over her lower region, then put the diaper underneath her. Davy watched as he folded and pinned the diaper. He then put her in the clean romper and held her close to his chest.

“Okay I’ll have a try with Dylan. You made it look quite easy.” Davy took Dylan from Mike when he’d finished bathing him, wrapping him straight into a towel. He copied what Pete had done until he got to the baby powder. He looked over at Pete.

“Yeah, I’m sure you know what he has different to Summer, Davy. You just do the same as I did with Summer, and be careful with the diaper pins.”

Micky and Mike were watching Davy’s attempts. When he’d done, he lifted Dylan up and the diaper fell straight off, even though the pins stayed in place. “Pete, what’s gone wrong?”

“Looks like you folded it wrong. I’ll show you again. Would you hold Summer?” He passed her to Micky and slowly redid Dylan’s diaper. Davy lifted him up and the diaper stayed intact, so he put him in his romper while Pete cleaned up and rinsed off the dirty diapers.

Micky sat still, holding Summer. “Well they both smell a lot better now. That was quite toxic. These two could clear a room with that smell.” Davy held on to Dylan and looked over at Micky.

“Well, you could try the bathing and next nappy change, Micky. I’ll ask that blonde nurse’s advice when I take her out tomorrow night. Did you manage to get a date with the other blonde?”

“Of course! I’m taking her out tomorrow night too. She mentioned maybe making a foursome with her friend—wouldn’t be surprised if that’s you and your date.”

“You two are unbelievable! We can’t take you anywhere without you picking up chicks, and now there’s both of you at it.” Mike looked over at the younger pair.

“Hey, you’re just jealous because they didn’t like you, and you go for blondes too, Mike, but you’re in a steady relationship now, aren’t you? You two are like Mom and Dad and me and Davy are the kids. Oh, and you’re the strict parent—Pete’s the one who gives in to us.” Micky laughed.

“Well, you’re not the youngest in the pad, anymore. Remember that. And I’m sure not jealous of either of you, I’m very happy being with Pete, thank you.”

Davy was just about to make some tea, “Anyone mind going to the store to get some milk? We’ve only got part of a bottle left, and we might need it to use with the babies’ formula, for all I know.”

Micky picked up the Chevy’s keys “I’ll go. Anything else we need?” No one answered so he left the house and set off.

He returned about fifteen minutes later and put the milk in the ice box. “Any of you notice the car outside? It was there when I left, and I’m sure I’ve seen it about on the street for the past few days.”

“What car?” Mike and Davy went over and opened the front door.

“That car was there first thing this morning too. I noticed it when I came home,” Davy said.

A flash cane from the car’s window, making the guys stare over at it. Mike walked over to the car, approaching the driver’s window. He knocked and the guy opened it.

“Is everything okay? Can we help you with anything?” Mike asked, Micky had walked over with him, and Davy stayed watching from the front door. The guy stuttered a little and fumbled with some papers. He started the engine up quickly and drove straight off, the papers he’d been holding flying out of the window and falling onto the sidewalk.

Micky picked up the sheets, while Mike watched which way the car drove off.

“Mike, look! This note has our address on it.”

Mike took it from him and looked at the photograph that was with it. It was a photo of Annie, with her name scribbled on the back. _What the hell?_


	4. Chapter 4

The guys were outside the pad, looking puzzled. Davy came over to Mike and Micky where they were standing at the end of the driveway, looking where the driver had sped off in a rush.

“What’s going on? Either of you any idea who that was in the car?” Davy asked, looking at the confused faces of his friends. They both handed over the photo and paper they’d been holding on to.

“I think it’s got to be something to do with Annie. The guy in the car had her name and our address, and it looks like he’s been watching the pad for the past few days. But why? Do you think we should ask Annie or Pete? Or just keep this to ourselves for a while? Annie’s got to rest and, well you know, Pete would just panic,” Mike suggested.

“Yeah, I agree,” Micky said. “Do you think we ought to contact the police? I got a pretty good look at the guy’s face. I think I’d recognize him again, or should we wait and see if he comes back?”

“Let’s just go in, and we’ll talk about it later. Not a word to either Pete or Annie yet, at least until we know what’s going off. But let’s try not to leave Annie in the house alone—one of us stays in with her at all times, okay, guys?” Micky and Davy nodded in agreement with Mike.

They went into the living room, finding it empty. Mike checked his and Pete’s room, which was empty. Micky and Davy checked Annie’s room. Pete sat on the bed with Annie, each with a twin. Annie was nursing Dylan. Annie and Peter were both totally unaware of what had happened outside.

“Everything okay?” Annie asked. “Peter brought the twins in. They started crying to be fed—they get cranky when they’re hungry. I’m gonna pump some milk so there’s some available for if any of you feed them. I might get some formula too, as feeding them is making me sore.”

Davy laughed. “They sound like Micky, cranky when he’s hungry. If you need anything, just let us know. We could go to the store tomorrow.”

“I think I’ve got some bottles somewhere in here…Peter, can you check under the bed? That’s were their clothes are. I need to get more clothes though. Everything’s lemon or white, so it’ll be nice to get some blue and pink clothes. Would any of you mind picking a few things up? I think they may need changing a few times a day, which means lots of washing.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure we can manage to wash their clothes. We’ve done our own for the past few years, and now we’ve got the washing machine. Remember you have to stay in bed,” Mike said.

“One of use will stay in with you so we can do things while you rest,” Davy said, looking over at Mike. “We’ve managed between us so far to bath them and change their diapers. It wasn’t too bad apart from the smell, and if you sort out the bottles, we can help with feeding.”

“Me and Micky will go out and get some things tomorrow. I’m sure we can choose some baby clothes. It can’t be too hard to pick out some pink and blue rompers. What else do you want? I’ll make a list—baby shampoo, bubble bath, more diapers, washing detergent, and Kleenex.”

“Thanks, Mike. Peter, do you want to swap? Summer probably needs a feed now.” She passed over Dylan after she’d burped him, and took Summer. “Listen, guys, don’t worry about the night feeds. I’ll set my alarm and do them, but these two will no doubt wake me up.”

“If you want, I’ll take them out in the carriage tomorrow, give them some fresh air,” Pete said.

“You sure they can go out this young, Pete? Wouldn’t they be best staying in?” Mike asked.

“No, it should be fine. A walk and some fresh air will tire them out, and give Annie chance to sleep. I’m only gonna walk them around the neighbourhood. You could come too, Mike, if you want? I’m going to bed. I’ll get up early and feed them if you sort out some milk for the morning.”

“You want me to come and join you? I thought you two were gonna watch TV?” Mike looked over at Davy and Micky. “Let’s leave Annie so she can go back to sleep when she’s finished.”

All four of them left the room. Micky and Davy headed to the chairs and put on the TV, and Pete went off to their bedroom. Mike took a shower then came into the living room.

“When you two get off to bed, remember to lock both the doors. We don’t need any unwanted visitors during the night. I’ll just check outside first.” There was no sign of the car from earlier, so Mike came in and locked the front door.

“Okay, listen I’m off to bed. Don’t forget lock the back door. I know the garage is already locked up. Night, guys, see you both in the morning.”

He went into his room where Pete was sitting in bed reading, with just a lamp on. He put the book down on his bedside table and moved farther under the covers. Mike undressed and climbed into bed beside him, pulling Pete closer to him and kissing him on the cheek. Pete smiled and kissed him deeply.

“Love you, Pete.” Mike smiled back at him, cupping his face in his hands, and stroking his cheek. They both lay down and Mike rolled on top of Pete. “You ready for me, babe? Well, one part of you is.”

“Always ready for you, Michael.” Pete winked. “I’m all yours. You can do anything you want. Make love to me. You know you want to.”

“No doubt about that, babe.” He took the lube out of his bedside table and lightly covered his cock. “You look gorgeous lying there waiting for me. I’m one lucky guy—what did I do to deserve you in my life? Every day with you makes me so happy.”

Pete grinned at him, with.his dimpled cheeky smile.

Mike entered Pete slowly, sheathing his full length in the tight channel, gently thrusting in and out. Pete wrapped his legs around Mike’s hips, pulling Mike in closer to him. Every other thrust hit Pete’s prostate and he was soon writhing under Mike.

Mike took Pete’s cock in one hand, stroking up and down in perfect time with the rhythm of each thrust in and out. He sensed Pete was going to get very vocal, so kissed him fiercely. Pete was moaning through the kissing. Stopping to take a breath, Pete gave Mike a big grin.

“Mike…I’m gonna come…oh my god, you’re so good!” he shouted. They came together in complete sync with each other, Peter screaming out Mike’s name as he climaxed in Mike’s hand.

Mike reached for something for them to clean themselves up, and then pulled Pete closer into him, placing a tender kiss on top of his head and stroking his cheek with one hand.

“I love you, Pete, babe.” He kissed him again, this time parting Pete’s lips with his tongue, using it to caress the inside of Pete’s mouth. When they’d finished, Pete cuddled up to Mike.

“Love you too, Michael.” He nuzzled into Mike’s shoulder and soon fell asleep while Mike lay, stroking his hand through Pete’s hair, soon succumbing to sleep himself.

*****

Mike woke the next morning. Turning and seeing the empty space beside him, he remembered Pete was getting up early to feed and look after the twins. He got out of bed and dressed, going into the living room to find Pete asleep on the couch, a twin in each arm.

Mike went over to the kitchen, started up the coffee pot and filled and put the kettle on. He did a quick inventory of the cupboards and icebox to see what food they needed to get at the store. When the coffee was brewed, he poured himself a cup and made Pete a tea. He put the cups on the coffee table and sat beside Pete just as he started to stir and wake up.

“Morning, Michael.” Pete leaned over and kissed him. “I didn’t want to wake you up, although you looked so comfortable and tempting in bed. These two have had a bottle and a diaper change each, and I was gonna put them back in Annie’s room. They should sleep for about another four hours.”

“Yeah, babies sure are demanding. It’s all feeding, changing, bathing…they cry and get what they want. Remind you of anyone?” Mike laughed, looking upstairs.

“Sure, they both can be hard work at times, but I wouldn’t swap them or change our living arrangements for anything. They did help us get together too. Don’t forget that.”

“I know. I don’t think they’ll let us either—Micky reminds me whenever he wants something. Come on, hand one of them over to me and we’ll put them to bed.”

Mike took Summer from Pete, and they put them in their bassinets. Annie was still fast asleep. Mike got the breakfast things out. “I’m having scrambled eggs and toast—do you want some too, babe?”

“Please. I’m gonna just get changed. Summer was sick down my shirt” Peter headed to their room, then came back to the kitchen. “I’ll butter the toast for you.”

There was noise from upstairs and both the others emerged from their room and came downstairs just as Peter and Mike sat down to eat.

“Everything’s out—cereals, bread, jelly and eggs. Help yourself. You still coming shopping with me, Micky? I’m leaving in about half an hour. Annie’s left me some money for the babies’ things and we also need to call at the grocery store.”

“Yeah, no problem. Lover boy here’s waiting for a call from his latest girlfriend. Not the nurse: that’s last week’s chick. We bumped into this one on the beach the other day.”

“You’re just jealous, Micky. I can ask if she has a friend for you, when she calls me later. I hope to be taking her to a club tonight if all goes well,” Davy said.

Micky finished his breakfast, used the bathroom and grabbed his jacket from the coat stand. “Come on then, Mike. I’m ready to go before you for once! Hey, can I drive for once? I’ll go wait IN the car for you.”

Mike threw the keys to him. “Let me get my jacket, then we can go.”

Annie got up about ten minutes later, and headed to the kitchen to get a tea, still having to be sparing with caffeine while she was nursing. She had some toast. The twins were still asleep.

“Are Mike and Micky out already? I’m going to get a quick shower while the babies are both asleep. It’s a good few hours until their next feed.”

Pete stood and headed to his room. “I’ll keep an eye on them while you’re busy. I’ll just go get my book first.” He went to sit in Annie’s bedroom.

The phone rang and Davy picked it up. It was Rose, the girl he’d met on the beach. He pulled over a chair and got comfortable to chat to her.

Annie finished in the bathroom and went to her room. Pete was busy trying to settle Dylan, who had woken and was starting to cry. Summer started to stir, so Annie picked her up and sat on the bed with her. She managed to get her to settle, but Dylan was getting louder.

“I’ll take him out. A bit of fresh air and a walk may tire him out. I could do with it too.” Pete dressed him in something warmer and put a hat and mittens on him. He put him in the single stroller that a neighbor had given them. He took his jacket and went out the front door.

Annie had settled Summer in her bassinet, leaving her to sleep, and she decided to do some laundry. The babies dirtied a lot of clothes daily, and plenty of diapers. She put on a load in the washer in the garage. Davy was still on the phone with Rose. He’d sorted out a few dates, and they were meeting to go out later, for a meal and dancing.

“I’ll make a start on lunch,” Annie said to Davy as he finished on the phone. “The guys shouldn’t be too long, and Peter’s only taking Dylan around the neighborhood.”

Pete had been stopped on his walk a few times by their neighbors. First he bumped into Mrs. Purdy, who couldn’t resist a look and fuss over Dylan, chatting about how they were all coping, and that she’d started to knit some baby jackets for the twins.

He bumped into Nyles, but as usual the guy was too stoned to pay much attention to anything. So Pete quickly made an excuse and continued walking.

A few girls from the neighborhood volley ball team heading down to the beach stopped to have a look and chat with Pete.

A car pulled up beside the sidewalk and the window opened. The woman behind the wheel waved to get Pete’s attention so he walked over to see if he could help. He hadn’t seen the woman before and she looked lost. He bent down to talk to her.

“Can I help you, miss? Are you lost? Is there somewhere you’re looking for?”

The woman explained she was new to the area, and was indeed lost—could he help her find the local store? She was staying with a friend and had offered to get some groceries.

Pete told her which way she needed to go, and just as he was about to walk away, a man grabbed him from behind, putting a cloth over his mouth. Peter soon passed out and the man dragged him into the back seat of the car. The woman meanwhile got out and plucked Dylan out of the stroller and got into the passenger seat.

The guy threw the stroller into the trunk, got into the driver’s seat, started the engine and drove off as fast as he could down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Over an hour and half later, Mike and Micky arrived back at the pad, with the groceries and baby items. Annie helped put the food away. Davy was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

“Have either of you seen Peter on your way back home? He took Dylan for a walk to settle him well over an hour ago. I didn’t think he’d be gone too long—he knows to be back for Dylan’s feed. Summer’s still asleep.”

“You know Pete. He might have met some of the neighbors. Mrs. Purdy loves a baby and Pete too—she seems to have a soft spot for him, and Pete often loses track of the time. You should know what he’s like better than anyone,” Mike said. “He’ll turn up soon, I’m sure.”

They were interrupted by Summer starting to cry very loudly. “I better go and see what she wants. It’s either a dirty diaper or food.” Annie brought her out of the room, going into the bathroom. “Diaper change and, oh my god, it’s a smelly one. You cheeky little girl! Let’s go get you cleaned and changed.”

Mike just realized that Annie was up. “Come on, let me do that. You’re supposed to be having bed rest, so get yourself back in bed. Davy, you know Annie shouldn’t be doing anything. Micky, come here and make sure Annie goes back to bed. We all need to make sure she stays there, okay?”

Annie protested but went back to her room, where she changed and got back into bed. Micky knocked on the door and came in to check she was resting.

“Don’t worry. I’m in bed. I’ll stay here and rest. Just let me know when Peter gets back, and tell him to bring Dylan straight to me, please, Micky. Promise?” Micky nodded and went out again.

Mike cleaned Summer up, changed her diaper, and took her back to Annie. “Here you are, Annie. One cleaner and much better-smelling little lady back to her mommy. Now try and rest. Just promise me you’ll stay in bed, and I’ll sort out some lunch.”

“No worries, I’ll stay put.” Annie held Summer to her chest. “I think this little girl’s hungry. Dylan’s due a feed soon too. I hope Peter gets back soon.”

Mike went to the kitchen to start lunch. “Davy, did Pete say where he was going? Did you hear him say anything, or were you too busy on the phone?”

“Sorry, Mike, yeah I was on the phone, but I’m sure he said that he was only going for a walk around the neighborhood. I’ll go have a look around…you think he might be on the beach?”

“I don’t think he’d take Dylan to the beach in his stroller, but check there too. Micky, you stay here in case—remember not to leave Annie on her own. I’m gonna drive around the neighborhood. He can’t have gone too far, and we’ll find him soon.”

Micky went into Annie’s room to check on her, finding her sitting up in bed, feeding Summer. “Davy’s walking around and Mike’s driving around, looking for Pete.”

“Well I hope they find him soon. Dylan’s the worst when he’s hungry and they always seem to want to be fed at the same time. And I don’t think Peter took any diapers or a bottle with him, I’m getting worried. Peter wouldn’t just disappear.”

She placed Summer in her bassinet, but she wouldn’t settle and started to cry, so Micky picked her up and rocked her in his arms to try to settle her.

Meanwhile, in a motel room just off the Strip, Pete woke up a little dazed and confused, tied to a chair with his wrists tied together behind his back. He couldn’t remember what had happened, or how he’d gotten from North Beechwood to this grotty-looking room.

Also in the room, sitting opposite him, was a stocky-looking man watching over him, and sitting on the bed was a young woman, holding Dylan. Dylan was crying really loudly, and the woman was having trouble settling him.

“He’s hungry. He’s probably due a feed. Where are we and who are you?” Pete asked the woman.

“It doesn’t really matter who she is,” the man said as he stood in front of Pete. “We’ve got what we came for, the baby, so just keep quiet and I won’t hurt you.”

“What? Why do you want the baby? What’s he got to do with either of you?” Pete asked. The guy had a Californian accent, but the woman didn’t—from what he remembered from talking to her in the street, she sounded as if she was from the north east, like him.

The woman was making up a bottle/ Peter noticed a wig was on the bed and she didn’t have as much makeup on as before. Pete stared at her, trying to place her. She looked a little familiar.

“Who are you? I’m sure I know your face from somewhere…do you know who I am?” Pete asked her. She didn’t look as relaxed as the guy did. She looked a little nervous, Pete thought. She looked over at Pete for a minute but sat down and started to bottle-feed Dylan.

“Yes, I know who you are, Peter, I went to high school with your brother Nick. I was best friends with his girlfriend Clare and still keep in touch with her. My dad works at the same university as yours.”

“Deborah Marshall! That’s it. I knew I remembered your face, but why or what do you want with me and Dylan? I haven’t seen you since I left Connecticut.”

***

Meanwhile back at the pad, Annie was getting very anxious. Davy had returned, but Mike was still out looking for Pete and Dylan. Micky was trying his best to calm her down. She was sitting up in bed, Mick beside her.

“I’m sure Mike will find them.” He was trying to convince himself just as much as Annie. “Mike will be driving around until he finds them. You know he won’t give up on them.”

Davy popped his head around the bedroom door. “I’ve called Vicky and Ronnie just in case. They haven’t seen them but will call us if Pete turns up there. Anyone think of anybody else to call? I knocked on Mrs Purdy’s door and she said she briefly saw them to talk to. She mainly said how cute Dylan was and she wants to see Summer.”

Mike had driven around the neighborhood, up to the nearest stores and even checked a few parks and some places he and Pete went to for some alone time, but he’d had no luck. Pete had taken off before, not letting him know where he’d gone, but Pete would know Dylan needed to be back to be fed, so Mike felt something must have happened.

He decided to head back home. He was getting worried, and he knew Annie would be getting desperate to find her baby. He would mention about calling the police when he got home.

****

Peter was still trying to engage Deborah in conversation.

“Do you remember my brother James? He was dating your sister Annie before she dumped him and disappeared. She didn’t tell him where she was going, or that she was expecting his child. He was killed on a tour of duty in Vietnam and had no idea he was going to be a father.”

“I’m sorry to hear about James, but what’s this got to do with me?”

“Well I live here in California now, and my parents contacted me and hired a private investigator to find Annie. Your dad told mine that he was coming to California for his daughter’s wedding. But I spoke to Claire and found out that it never happened, and heard about Annie’s pregnancy. It wasn’t hard to work out the timeline and figure out she was carrying James’ child.”

The guy came over and whispered something to Deborah, who nodded. He left and drove off in his car. He’d swapped his hire car for a different model and was going to hang around near the pad to see if anyone had maybe contacted the police, and see if they showed up.

Deborah locked the door after him, came and sat again, and sighed.

“I wanted to contact Annie to talk about if my family could have access to the baby, but they asked the guy to snatch the child. They want to bring their grandchild up, not leave him with a young single mother. They could give him a much better life, they think.”

“Annie’s a brilliant mom. She’s doing so well with the twins and she has plenty of help. There’s six of us who live there, and the babies get everything they need,” Pete said.

“What? There’s another one? She had twins! What’s the other baby, a girl or another boy?” Deborah looked very shocked and confused.

“A little girl, Summer. I’m sure Annie would let your parents see them. She had no idea she was pregnant when she left home, and the twins were born early. Surely you know her and James were never serious? She dated him to please our dad, but they both knew it would never work out.”

“I didn’t want to take you, but, well, he gave me no choice. My parents are flying out tomorrow and I’m not sure what they want to do, but they’re bringing my uncle who’s a partner in a law firm with them. I think they want to bring up their grandchild or now grandchildren when they find out.”

“Annie’s gonna be going out of her mind! She and my friends are gonna be wondering where we are. What are you going to do if they call the police? You’ve both kidnapped us; you’ve aided and abetted a crime—you even used something to knock me out.”

“I know it’s serious. I’m sorry, but the PI told me to stay put and wait for his next instruction. He knows about your friends—he’s been watching your house for days, but he’s under my dad’s orders.”

“Well you can’t keep me here forever. I’ve no idea where we are either. Can’t you let us go? I won’t say anything to anyone—I could even try and see if Annie will contact your parents, I can’t promise she will, but I know she won’t let them take the twins and neither will I.”

***

Mike drove slowly back to the pad, keeping his eye out for Pete just in case. He hadn’t called home to check, but he was hoping that Pete might just have lost track of time and by now returned home. He found Davy and Micky waiting by the phone. Annie was still in her room.

“Sorry, guys, couldn’t find them anywhere. Has no one phoned? Well do you both think it’s time to get the police involved? But I’m sure a person has to be missing for over twenty-four hours before you can report them as a missing person,” Mike stated, looking tired and worked up.

“Do either of you think it could be anything to do with the guy who was parked outside in his car, the one we kind of chased off the other day? I think we should mention something to Annie—maybe she has some idea why someone’s looking for or spying on her?” Micky asked.

They decided someone was going to have to approach Annie and Micky and Davy decided Mike would be the best of the three of them to talk to her. He knocked on her bedroom door.

“Annie, is it okay to come in?”

She shouted yeah, so he went in. She was trying to rock Summer to sleep and stared straight at Mike.

“Sorry, I drove all over, and have no idea what’s happened to them. But something we never mentioned to you or Pete is that there’s been a car parked outside over the past few days. We kinda chased a guy off yesterday evening. He had these on him.” Mike passed the photo and paperwork over to her. “Do you have any idea why someone would be looking for you?”

She looked quite shocked. “I’m not sure, but not many people know where I live now. Only my close family, and this guy had our address and knew where to find me.”

“I guess the kids have a father…your ex somewhere back east? Could he be looking for them? Does his family know any of yours?”

“James got drafted and was killed while on a tour of duty, but we split and I only found out I was pregnant while I was in New York, but, yes, his dad works at the university with mine. Our families are friends and live nearby. They’re a nice couple, and James had a brother and sister. The sister moved but his brother goes to the university near home.”

“Are their parents rich, the kind who can and would pay to find you? If your fathers work together, things could have been said between them.”

“I really doubt Dad would tell anyone he had an unmarried pregnant teenage daughter. That’s why he wanted me married, to protect our family image, but mainly his reputation. James’ parents were very like my dad, always wanting things their way. They have money too, and if they’ve found anything out, they wouldn’t be happy. Or could this all be my dad’s doing? Maybe to force me to go back home, showing that LA’s not a safe place to bring up children?”

“I suppose anything’s possible when you have money.”

***

Back at the motel, the phone rang. Deborah answered it, just nodding and agreeing with the person on the other end. Peter heard her mention twins, and that they’d only got one. She asked if she should make any contact and said the investigator was out watching the pad. Pete also heard her mention about him being there. She hung up after a few minutes and walked over.

“That was my parents. They’re catching a flight now and should be here in the morning. They’ll be contacting Annie tomorrow about a deal. Things have changed now they know about the twins—they want at least one of their grandchildren to take back home with them.”

“They can’t do that! You can’t separate them.”

“It’s either one of them or both. I suggest you try and get some sleep and rest until the morning. It’s best if you keep on the investigator’s good side. He’ll be back soon.”


	6. Chapter 6

Peter was suddenly woken by a glass of water being thrown in his face by the guy who’d snatched them. He was still tied to the chair and the guy blindfolded him.

“Wake up. I need to get you into the car. We’re moving on. I need you to stay quiet, otherwise I’ll knock you out again. You got the brat ready and everything we need for it?” he asked Deborah.

“Yeah, diapers, spare clothes, and we need to call at a store for more formula before we go to my parents’ hotel. They’ve got rooms booked for us in false names. Okay, they should be there in just over an hour I think, depending on the traffic from the airport.”

“Good. It’s quiet outside. You get them both in the car while I check us out. Watch and make sure he keeps quiet, and make sure he stays lying flat and hidden.”

Deborah put her and the baby’s things in the trunk, then returned, untied Peter from the chair leaving his hands tied behind his back, leaving on the blindfold, she picked up Dylan and guided Pete to the car parked outside their motel room. The investigator returned from reception. “All ready then? Let’s go.” Pete tried to listen for any familiar sounds. He knew the Strip well, but didn’t recognise anything.

Deborah nodded. “Should we drop Pete off on their street? We don’t really have no use for him anymore, and he has no idea where we stayed or where we’re going.”

“No, as long as we’ve got him, we’ve got more of an advantage. Your parents want both of the babies, and we’ve only got one so far—they could swap the girl for him. Also, he now knows who you and your family are. While he’s with us, no one knows who to look for, okay?”

Pete spoke up from the back seat. “No, I won’t let Annie hand over Summer to you. You can do what you want to me, I don’t care. Our family has money to pay for people to look for us.”

“Pete, we all know your parents are the last people you’ll both want to get involved. I know your fathers more or less disowned both of you, and I know exactly why. My uncle should be able to get my parents their grandchildren legally. They can give them a normal family life. I found so much out after catching up with Nick and Clare the other week.”

“Kidnapping me and Dylan isn’t legal—how will your lawyer talk his way out of this?” Pete asked. “Money can’t buy everything you want.”

“Well it helped to find where you lived. I’m pulling over now. Go get what you need from the store and don’t take too long. You stay down and keep quiet,” the guy grunted at Pete.

Deborah was back in about five minutes and they sent off for the hotel. Pete had an idea where they were from the smells and sounds around them, but there was nothing he could do about it as the car was soon on the move again.

They were met in the parking lot by Mr. and Mrs. Marshall. The PI and Mr. Marshall walked off to have a chat away from the others. Mrs. Marshall took Dylan from Deborah’s arms and gave him a big hug.

“Isn’t he so beautiful? My last piece remaining of James! We just need his sister now and we can bring them up together back home, where they belong and will have both sets of grandparents to raise them in the right way, not in the unnatural situation they have here.”

“Mom, I don’t how we’ll be able to get the girl. Maybe Uncle Ed and Dad can think of something.”

* * *

Back at the pad Mike, Davy and Micky were up. Annie was in bed, and nobody had slept too well. Mike had called all the hospitals and no one matching Pete’s description and with a baby had been brought in or admitted. The next thing was to call the police.

Mike decided to see what Annie wanted to do before they involved the police. She was sitting up in bed after feeding Summer. She’d been struggling to settle the baby.

“I want to call home, see if Mom and Dad are back home and if they know anything. I’ll come and make the call now. Would you mind holding Summer. I can tell she’s missing Dylan and Peter. He can settle her better than I can. I’m a useless mother. It might be for the best if Mom and Dad take over from me, or I go home and do want they want.”

“Okay, you go call home, but don’t let them tell you that you’re a bad mother. I’m sure Pete and Dylan will be back home soon.”

Annie put on her robe, as she was still in her night clothes, due to being on bed rest. She picked up the phone and dialled. Nick answered.

“Hey, Annie, how you all doing? Bit busy here tidying up…Mom and Dad are due back today, and Gran had a card night with her friends. It got quite rowdy, do you wanna speak to her? She’s a little worse for wear! Clare, Chris, Dave, the Marshalls’ son and I are cleaning up. Dave’s parents flew off last night—some family emergency with Deborah. She lives near you in LA. Clare and I caught up with her when we were there for your wedding.”

“I had no idea she was out here! You remember I was dating James for a while to please Dad, but it didn’t work out between us. I know Dad teaches at the college with their dad. Do you know if he mentioned to them I was pregnant?”

“They had them over for drinks the night before Grandad took ill. They didn’t really talk much in front of us, but the Marshalls didn’t look too happy when they left,” Nick recalled.

“Well, a guy’s been parked outside our house for the past few days, acting odd, watching us—he had a photo of me, _and_ my name and address. The guys got rid of him, but yesterday Peter took Dylan out for a walk as Summer wasn’t too good and wouldn’t stop crying, and, well, we haven’t seen them since. We’ve looked all over and called all the hospitals, but we know nothing, I’m scared and out of my mind with worry.”

“I’ll mention something to them when Mom and Dad get home. I’ll also get Chris to see if Dave knows what their family emergency was. I’ll keep in contact and let us know if you hear anything. Pete’s tougher than we give him credit for. Bye for now.”

She hung up. “After that chat, I think this is something to do with James’ parents. They suddenly flew out last night for a family emergency here in LA. James’ elder sister lives nearby. Have any of you ever heard of a Deborah Marshall?”

“Not a name I’ve heard of…you got any photos of her, if she’s a family friend?”

Davy and Micky came in as Annie went to her room to check if she had any photos of her.

“Either of you two ever heard of a chick called Deborah Marshall, in her early twenties? She’s from Connecticut like Pete and Annie. She’s the sister of the twins’ father and lives here in LA.”

Mike got a no from Micky. Davy knew a few Debbies. One was a local girl who worked in a department store, and there was also a Debbie from out east and he thought she might be around eighteen. He’d been on dates with both of them recently.

Annie returned with a photo of her, Chris, Clare and a guy and girl she said were James and Deborah. She showed it to all three of them but none of them recognised her.

Mike spoke up first. “At least we have an idea what she looks like now, and we got a decent look at the guy in the car. If the parents are flying out here, they can’t have gone too far from the area. Should we call around downtown hotels and check if they’re any Marshalls checked in today?”

“I doubt anyone will give out that information. I can check out the Windsor Hotel. I got friendly with some of the birds on reception there,” Davy said. He went over to pick up the phone just as it rang.

“Hello? Oh, hi, Nick…okay, I’ll tell Annie…we’ll keep you updated.” He wrote down a phone number and hung up the phone. “That was Nick. Chris got this number of the hotel the Marshalls are staying at from his friend Dave, and this number is the Windsor Hotel, so we have a slight advantage now.”

“So what do we do now? Go stake out the hotel in disguise? We know what the daughter looks like, and she can’t stay in the hotel all the time. Or, Davy, go use your charm again on the reception staff.”

“I’m not sure, Micky. I’m wondering if they’re gonna contact us with any demands,” Mike said.

“It’s a good job you didn’t take Dylan out—Davy, you could have been kidnapped by mistake, them thinking little Davy was the baby. You could have used your charms on her, it might have worked.”

Micky was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a few pillows thrown from Davy. “If they’d taken you, they’d have soon called us, begging us to come get you back, Micky.”

“Quit the arguing you two. It’s not helping, and it’s annoying. I imagine Pete will be stressed out. It could have triggered his sleep problems. I can’t see that helping the situation, and we don’t want Annie to get any more stressed than she already is,” Mike said.

Micky looked over at Mike. “You’re getting yourself pretty worked up too. I’m sure Pete’s okay. Being with you seems to have toughened him up a little, but we both know you’re worried and trying not to show your emotions to not upset Annie.” Micky gave Mike a big hug.

“I wish I could be more like Pete at times. He’s not ashamed to cry in front of us and express his feelings and emotions. He still has things he keeps hidden and private, but we’re working together to improve things like that and be totally honest with each other.” Mike smiled, just thinking about Pete.

“If you need to talk, me and Davy are always here, You know where to find me. You think we should get changed and head off to the hotel, to get our little Romeo to do his thing with the receptionist?”

***

Back at the hotel, the Marshalls were talking and planning things through as they were preparing to call Annie. They’d already decided that Ed, Mr Marshall’s lawyer brother, would do all the negotiating for them. He would be better at putting their case. He also specialized in family law, but could play dirty when needed. He was aware of all the ages of those involved who were currently bringing up the babies, and the relationship status of two of the couples in their house.

He felt that this could be used to their advantage—no one would want to admit to being in an illegal relationship with a same-sex partner, so this could help to avoid a custody battle. He knew that the Marshalls had a good stable home to bring up their grandchildren in, unlike where they were currently residing with their unmarried teenage mother and her girlfriend.

The private investigator had been paid enough to keep the family’s name out of any kidnapping charges, and a good alibi had been sorted out for Deborah—it helped to have plenty of money and a lawyer in the family.

Mr. Marshall knew that the Thorkelson’s parents were not home in Connecticut at this time, as they’d left their own son David under the care of the thorkelson’s elderly grandmother, and he knew the relationship wasn’t too strong between the siblings and their parents so theymight even agree with the Marshalls offer.

Mr. Marshall watched his wife struggling to settle their grandson. Hopefully when they had got their granddaughter as well, things would improve. They didn’t need the attention a constantly crying baby would bring to them. They needed this matter dealing with as quickly as possible. Ed picked up the phone and dialled.

The phone at the pad rang and Mike answered, expecting it to maybe be one of the Thorkelsons. The guy on the other end asked to speak to Annie. Micky went to her room to get her, letting her know she had a phone call. The guy on the line refused to tell Mike who it was calling, and he only wanted to speak with Annie.

Annie took the phone from Mike and Mike held his arms out for Summer and sat down by Annie. She held the phone between them so Mike could hear as well. Micky and Davy pulled over chairs so they wouldn’t miss anything.

“Hello, Anne Thorkelson here. Who is this and what do you want?”

“Miss Thorkelson, my name is Edward Marshall. I’m representing the parents and family of the late James Marshall. Can you please confirm that he was the father of your children? And that you also kept this information from Mr. Marshall and his immediate family?”

“Yes, he is the father of my children, but we’d split up a few months before I found out I was pregnant, and I learned from friends that he’d passed during a tour of duty.”

“Is there any reason why you did not contact James’ parents to inform them that they were due to be grandparents? Why did you withhold this information from them?”

“James, like myself, didn’t have the best relationship with his mom and dad. I didn’t know what to do. My own parents only found out near the end of my pregnancy, as I’d moved away.”

“So can you confirm that you had no intention of allowing either set of grandparents to know that you were due to give birth?” Edward asked.

“I didn’t know what to do. I was confused. I was living in New York. I found out I was expecting, and my partner and I split over it, and I moved here to California to live with my brother and his friends.”

“But I hear your partner has forgiven you, and you are now a couple again. Also please confirm that your partner Christine is a woman with whom you are in an illegal relationship? And your brother Peter is in a relationship with a man?”

“Yes to both, okay? My parents are aware of my situation and living arrangements,” Annie stated

“You are also living with two minors. This is not the stable home life that your children need. The Marshalls want to bring up the babies for you. They have a big house, and Mr Marshall is a college professor, so they have the means to give the children the best start in life, wouldn’t you agree?”

Annie started to cry and Mike took the phone from her.

“Listen, you’re upsetting Annie. Just get straight to the point of what you want, and also we want to know if the Marshalls are responsible for the disappearance yesterday of Annie’s brother Peter and her son Dylan. Do you know why someone has been spying on our house?”

“Oh? And who are you, may I ask, and what business of yours is this? Are you Michael Nesmith, the partner of Peter Thorkelson?” Ed demanded, acting as though they were already in a court room.

“Yes, that’s my name, and yes, Peter is my partner, but just tell us, do you have Peter and Dylan and are they both okay?”

“I will only confirm that I know where Peter and Dylan are, and yes they are being treated well. Tell Anne that Mr. and Mrs. Marshall want to go over custody agreements with her as soon as possible, so she should could talk. We want this matter dealt with quickly and without involving the court system, and all your private details coming out in the open.”

“But what if the Marshalls were involved in the kidnapping?” Mike asked.

“I have proof that they were in Connecticut at the time, and the kidnapping just shows what a dangerous area the twins are being brought up in. Admit it, she would never win in court. Her own parents would probably testify against her. Just let her know we want to meet her. You can come as well if you want, but it won’t make much of a difference.”

“Okay. I want to speak to Peter.”

“Sorry, can’t allow that. Will Anne agree to the meeting?”

Annie nodded yes to Mike.

“She says yes she will come, but we want to see Peter and Dylan there as well.”

“Okay. Be in the Windsor Hotel parking lot at six o’clock this evening.” He hung up.

Micky spoke up first. “We’re both coming too. We’ll follow you in the Chevy. Don’t worry, Annie. We’ll get things back to our kind of normal.”


	7. Chapter 7

The guys got themselves ready to go to the hotel. Mrs. Thorkelson had called them back about an hour ago and explained Nick had filled her in with all the details, about what has happened with the Marshalls and what they’d done. Neither Annie nor Peter’s dad had returned yet, but Mrs. Straus had offered to help with anything she could financially, even offering to fly out to help if they wanted. Mrs. Thorkelson said she was going to ask her husband to call the Marshalls at the hotel, to see if they could come to a mutual agreement.

Mike told her they’d keep in touch, but right now there was no need for anyone to fly out. Mike said he’d call back after they’d finished at the hotel meeting. He explained that he was nervous about it, but they were going as a group to back one another up. Micky had sorted out some recording equipment so they could tape the conversations, and Annie and Mike were to take this.

Davy was going to hang around the reception desk area to charm the female staff and try and find anything out that he could from them, and also try and find what room Pete and Dylan were being kept in. Micky was going to check out the exterior for any possible escape routes. They needed back-up plans and Micky had packed some disguises.

***

At the hotel, the Marshalls had separated Peter and Dylan. Pete was still tied to a chair in a bedroom and the investigator watched over him. Dylan was with Mrs. Marshall and Deborah. They’d tried feeding him, rocking him, even checking he needed changing, but the little boy would not stop crying or settle down, which was getting everyone annoyed and worked up.

Ed walked into the room. “Can’t either of you two women shut that screaming brat up? We’re trying to think and plan things in the other room, or are we wasting our time? If you can’t manage to look after one baby, how are you going to cope with twins?”

“We’ll get nannies in, like we did with our children. I don’t want sleepless nights and going through that all again. I still want to work and have my own life,” Mrs. Marshall said. “I’d be happy with regular visiting rights. Your brother is the one who wants them both—ask him to come and calm his grandson down.”

Mr. Marshall came into the room, looking angry. “It’s a woman’s job to look after a baby. Deborah, you take over if your mother can’t manage to shut him up!” He stared over at his wife. “You could have at least told me your feelings before we got into this mess—you need to decide what you want!” He walked into the other room, slamming the door behind him, causing Dylan to cry louder.

In the bedroom, Pete heard Dylan crying and stood, taking the chair with him. He couldn’t talk as he’d been gagged. The investigator stood as well. He slapped Pete around the face and knocked him out of the way. His head hit a cupboard and the chair broke as he fell to the floor.

The noise caused everyone but Deborah to enter the room. Mr. Marshall looked over at the investigator in horror, shaking his head. “What on earth’s happened in here now? He’s out cold! This is turning into a disaster. We’ve told his sister and friends that no one’s hurt, and they want to see him. Deborah, call the hotel doctor,” he shouted as he looked at an unconscious Pete.

“I told you just to ask about visitation and access rights. Annie might have agreed to that. Maybe both you, Mom, and David could’ve even moved out here to South California. You’d get jobs easily and the family would be near each other. There’s good colleges for David to apply to,” Deborah suggested.

“Just shut up. Do as you’re told and call reception for help, Deborah, and you—” Mr. Marshall shouted at the PI, “get him untied, and the gag and blindfold off. Tidy up and make this look like an accident.”

***

The guys and Annie had set off from the pad for the short journey to the Windsor Hotel. Annie and Mike went to reception to ask about the Marshalls as they were there to have a meeting with them. The receptionist said she’d call their room to inform them of their arrival.

The girl at the side of her mentioned something about an accident happening in one of the Marshalls’ rooms, and a doctor had been called up so they might not answer.

Mike and Annie looked at each other a little shocked. Annie asked if either of them could tell her anything as the Marshalls had her son, their grandson with them.

The older girl said she couldn’t really say much, but she didn’t think the doctor had been called for an infant, and they’d know more when the manager and doctor returned. She explained about the privacy of their guests. They went to sit down and wait.

Micky had gotten hold of a porter’s uniform, meaning he could walk around unnoticed. He went up one floor, where he heard a lot of shouting and a baby screaming loudly. A young woman came out of a door with a crying baby in a stroller, who Micky recognized as Dylan. The woman approached Micky and spoke.

“Afternoon. Is there anywhere I could maybe walk him in the grounds to help settle and get him to sleep? There’s too much going on in our family’s room. A friend’s had an accident and the doctors called an ambulance. I need to get away from it all.”

Micky remembered when they’d been there for the wedding a few weeks back. “Follow me. There’s a good quiet garden area on the way to the chapel in the grounds. You have a cute little boy…what’s his name and how old is he?” Micky asked her.

“He’s not my baby. It’s my nephew, Dylan. He’s about a week old. We’re having a family get-together as our parents live in the north east, and are visiting for a few days.”

“That’s nice. I’m lucky all my family and friends live here in LA.” Micky showed her out of the back exit into the grounds, where they bumped into Davy. Micky winked at him and tried to get him to look down to notice Dylan. Davy was also in a hotel uniform.

“This is my friend, David. He works here too, and could show you around the grounds. I better get back to reception to see if there’s anything I need to do.”

“Thank you, both of you. I’m Deborah. This is really nice out here. Dylan seems to be settling now. I’ve had an awful few days. I need a break from my family for a while.”

Davy found a bench and asked her to sit down. “If you want to talk, I’m a good listener. I’ve got three older sisters. Families can be tough. I rarely see mine. I often go back to England for Christmas, though.”

“Yeah, they’re hard work. I moved from Connecticut to get a break from mine, but my dad changed after my brother was killed in Vietnam. He’s a college professor, but his students and colleagues are complaining about him, and he’s always rowing with my mom and younger brother.”

“So the baby…is he yours, then?” She shook her head. “Okay, he’s one of your brothers’ children then? You all visiting his mom and family? Your brother was living out here too?”

“No, I can’t say much. It’s a really complicated situation. I’ve done things I regret so much.”

***

In the Marshalls’ room, the doctor had examined Peter and, due to the bleeding and head injury, he’d insisted on calling for an ambulance. The manager asked Mr. Marshall what one of the hotel’s pianists was doing in their hotel room—had he been bothering them? He asked if they wanted the police calling. Mr. Marshall said no to the police and that Peter was a friend of the family.

The EMTs took Peter to the nearest hospital, and the manager said he’d call Pete’s home address. Mr. Marshall said there was no need; he’d call his family and friends. The manager then left. Ed called downstairs to see if Annie and her friend were there, and the receptionist showed them up to the family’s rooms, apologising for the delay. They knocked at the door and Mrs. Marshall let them in.

“Hello, Annie, how are you?” she asked, but looking straight at the baby in Mike’s arms.

“What do you expect me to say? That I’m fine? Well, as you probably can guess, I’m not. I’m still supposed to be having bed rest, but you and your family have snatched my son and brother, and I want to see them before I say another word to you.”

“Is this my granddaughter?” Mrs. Marshall asked, looking at Summer who Mike was holding tightly. “She’s beautiful. They both are gorgeous babies.”

Mr. Marshall and his brother Ed came into the room. “Annie, I’m sorry, but you can't see them right now. We want to discuss a few things with you first. For a start, you look exhausted. I’m sure looking after two newborn babies is too much for you. My wife and I would like to offer to bring up the children for you back east in our family home. We know you were set to go to law school. Ed here has friends who work at the best colleges in California, and he could help get you into one of your choice. We’ll even help financially, with accommodation and anything else.”

“I’m tired, yes, but I only gave birth five days ago to twins. I’m sure your wife wasn’t running around a few days after having her children, and I have plenty of help with the babies at home and I’m not struggling financially. My family have money too. I’m going to wait a while before going to college. My priorities have changed lately—my children need me and come first.”

“Are you sure? I’ve seen photos of where you live, and it doesn’t look too good. It’s small and won’t have enough room for all of you as the babies grow. We can offer them so much more—a room of their own, good education, the same schools you went to.”

Annie looked at Mrs. Marshall. “Is this what you want, or will you get nannies in like you did for James and your other children? He told me all about his upbringing, the lack of parental support.”

Mr. Marshall didn’t give her chance to answer, but both Mike and Annie could see the doubt in her face. “This is what we both want, to bring up and provide for our grandchildren. Your parents had help with your upbringing—we both have careers.”

“My gran helped out, but my mom brought us up at babies. She restarted her career after her children. She put us first, just like I will with my family. I’m sorry, but I won’t give my babies to you.”

Mr. Marshall handed over a piece of paper. “Ed, my brother, here, has written up a legal contract. It stops us going through the courts, which could get messy. You’ll do very well financially and can see the children, first with supervised visits, and then arrangements can be amended as the twins get older. I’m sure we can come to some agreement. We’re aware of both your current relationship status and you both probably know that any court would not want infants being brought up by your kind of ‘family’ set up: two queer couples and two minors.”

“So that’s your problem, because I’m bringing your grandchildren up with a woman. James knew our relationship was a mistake and accepted me for who I was. What about the fact that you kidnapped my son and brother? You got someone to watch our home and snatch them off the street! I’m sure _that_ would go down well in court. Also that you won’t even let me see them, or if they’re both okay—we both heard about a doctor being called to your room and heard an ambulance.”

Mike spoke. “Yeah, what are you trying to hide from us? How about if we call the police now, let them deal with things? Why can’t we see Peter and Dylan?”

Mrs. Marshall started to talk. “Dylan’s fine. He’s out for a walk with Deborah. He wouldn’t stop crying, wouldn’t settle and isn’t feeding very well.”

“What do you except? He’s missing his mom and sister! He’s being breastfed! I bet you never thought of that. People like you don’t care as long as you get what you want, so where’s Pete, then? You got him locked in a room with the goon who snatched him,” Mike shouted.

***

Outside, Davy and Deborah were still chatting, “So, do you live nearby here, and what brought you to California?” Davy asked her. “I moved from England to act, to try out on Broadway, but things didn’t work out as planned so I moved here, to try to get TV work. I’m just working here to help a friend.”

“Music brought me here. I tried to get into college to study it, but wasn’t good enough, so I ended up at secretarial college instead. I didn’t want to relay on my parents. I work in the mayor’s office.”

“My shift’s about to end…do you fancy a drink with me? You look like you need a break. I can get Micky to stay with the baby and I’ll treat you to a coffee or tea.”

Davy quickly found Micky. “I’m gonna take her for a coffee, so you get Dylan and get him in the car! I’ll keep her occupied then disappear. Wonder how much longer Annie and Mike will be?”

***

“Well, where’s my son and brother then? I’m not agreeing to anything until I see both of them. Get your daughter to bring my son back and get Peter out here now. How about if I call home and get my family to tell David what you’ve done? He’ll believe Chris and Nick.”

Mrs. Marshall looked over at both Mike and Annie, then at her husband. “I’m sorry, but there was an accident and Peter got knocked unconscious. The doctor insisted he go to hospital to be checked out, due to it being a head injury. The manager said Peter worked here too.”

Mike spoke before Annie got the chance. “Which one of you hurt him?” He stood, angry.

Annie stood and took Mike’s arm. “We’re going to find my baby. No more talking until after I’ve seen Peter. We could maybe inform the police—staff here in the hotel can back us up. We’ll contact you later, but with kidnapping and assault charges, things aren’t looking good for you. Bye.”

Outside the room Annie shouted at Mike. “We need to find Deborah, I know you’re worried about Peter, I am too, but I want my baby back.”

Downstairs, Davy was having coffee with Deborah, and Micky was in the car with Dylan. Davy made an excuse about getting his work rota, and told her he’d be back soon, but instead ran into the hotel, bumping into Mike on the way.

“Follow me, both of you, now! We need to get out of here as quickly as we can,” Davy shouted as he ran in front of them.

Annie and Mike got to the car and Annie looked so shocked to see Micky holding Dylan that she grabbed him and burst into tears of relief. Mike handed over Summer to Micky.

“Where’s Pete?” Micky and Davy said at the same time, both looking worried.

“Just drive to the nearest hospital, Davy. He got hurt in the accident in the room and that’s where he was taken. That’s all we know for now. Go as fast as you can.”


	8. Chapter 8

Davy drove as quickly to the hospital as he could. It was only about ten minutes away. They parked and went into the emergency department. Micky and Annie found a seat and sat holding the twins while the other two went to enquire about Pete at reception.

Mike and Davy came over and joined them. Mike spoke. “He’s been admitted here. The nurse is going to find out what she can and get back to us. Do you want to get Dylan checked out by a doctor?”

“I think he looks okay, but wouldn’t we have to involve the police if we tell them why and that Peter was assaulted, that it wasn’t an accident? I’d better call home and tell Mom and Gran that we’ve got Dylan back, and say what I can about Peter. Would you hold Dylan, Mike? Don’t let him out of your sight. Promise me. The same with Summer, please, Micky?”

Annie checked she had plenty of change and found a payphone and called her mom. Nick picked up. “Hey, Annie, how are you doing? Any news for us?”

“Hi, Nick. Yeah, I’m tired but okay. We’ve got Dylan back—Davy and Micky snatched him back from Deborah Marshall. The Marshalls want both twins. They’re gonna say I’m an unfit mother and use it against me, because I’m with Christine and Peter and Mike are together. I can’t talk for long as I haven’t much change. We’re at the hospital. Peter got knocked unconscious and has been admitted and we’re waiting for news. We’ll call you when we know more. Let Mom and Gran know?”

“Will do—they’re listening on the extension. Mom says she’ll call the hospital, and Gran says she’s flying out to support you. I’d better get off the line so she can book a flight. Bye for now, Annie.”

She hung up the phone and went back to the others, who were still in the waiting area.

“Gran’s flying out first chance she can. Mom will no doubt be calling Dad as we speak. I just hope he doesn’t side with the Marshalls.”

A doctor walked over to them about ten minutes later. “Are you all with Peter Thorkelson?”

Mike nodded.

“Okay, well he has some swelling to the brain and his head got hit badly when he fell. We’ve stopped the bleeding and stitched him up. He’s still unconscious, but I don’t think there’s anything to be too worried about. I’d like to keep him in overnight just for observation as I can see from his records that this is the second head injury in a few months. This doesn’t look like the result of an accident as the EMTs told me—he looks like he’s been beaten up a little by someone… I can get the police here if you want?”

“We don’t really know what happened. None of us were there when the ambulance was called. We didn’t know until afterwards. Can any of us see him, please?” Mike asked.

“Okay…but no more than two of you at a time. And not the babies, I’m afraid. They may be too noisy. I’ll show you to his room and a nearby waiting area. Is there anything else you need to ask?”

They all looked at each other and no one answered.

“He’s got an IV drip attached as he was quite dehydrated, and there’s no alcohol in his system unlike the last time, when he was admitted with alcohol poisoning, so I think if everything’s fine when he wakes up, we should be able to discharge him tomorrow. I’ll check on Peter in a few hours.”

Annie looked at the others. “Alcohol poisoning again? When was this and what happened to cause it? Can one of you tell me anything? I knew Peter had been in hospital—Vicky told me that.”

Mike answered her. “It was at the end of February. I was having problems with this woman who worked at the sleep clinic Pete was going to. She was after me, and Pete thought I was cheating on him, but I promise I wasn’t. Well he took off and drank too much and ended up in here. It wasn’t good, but he hasn’t really touched alcohol since.”

“Okay. I was just worried because he’s had it before when he was in high school and he ended up in hospital then. That’s when Dad forced him into more therapy…has he never told you? If not, it might be best for you to talk to him about it, but let’s forget about it for now, okay?”

“No, he hasn’t told me. I think there’re parts of his past he hasn’t told me about—problems he’s had… We’ve promised to be honest with each other. But I won’t pressurize him, because I’m kind of the same.”

“I really think you two need to go away and have a proper break together. Leave it to me. I’ll think of a nice surprise or two for both of you, as you’ve done so much for me and the twins.”

***

Meanwhile back at the hotel, the Marshalls were furious. Deborah had returned to the rooms without Dylan, and the PI had caused such a mess. Mr. Marshall and his brother decided to head to the hotel bar for a few drinks and a rethink of what to do next.

Mrs. Marshall told Deborah not to worry. She was not to blame—the baby was probably with his mother, which was probably for the best, and that the men had just gone too far with the whole situation. No-one needed to get hurt. They both agreed this could have all been dealt with so much better. She herself was going to call the Thorkelsons in the morning to talk things over with them.

“Why does he always try and make other people guilty? This is all Dad’s doing. He knows you don’t want to bring up any more children! Listen, Mom, leave him and move in with me, you and David. He doesn’t seem to care who he hurts—that guy he paid to snatch your grandchildren hit me once. He’s a thug who put someone in hospital. He threatened me and Peter a few times.”

“I’ll talk to him, I promise, darling, and make sure he gets rid of that investigator, but leaving your dad? I’m not sure… David would miss him so much. He does have his good points—grief can do different things to different people. It affected us all. I miss James so much. Moving here could be a good option: the fresh start for the family that we need. Annie might even agree to us seeing the twins regularly, if he can change his ways.”

***

Annie had spent ten minutes on the ward with Mike and Pete. Davy and Micky sat outside with the twins. Pete hadn’t looked as bad as they expected. He had a few bruises on his face and arms, and the cut from the head injury. Otherwise he just looked asleep. They swapped over for a while, the younger ones sitting beside Pete’s bed for fifteen minutes. Annie was tired and Davy offered to drive her home. He promised Mike he’d lock all the doors and not leave the house.

Mike swapped with Davy. He sat beside Pete and took hold of one of his hands. Micky stared over at Mike. “Listen, don’t even think of going after whoever did this. That thug in the car was huge. Pete’ll tell us what he can remember when he wakes up.”

“I’m not sure what I want to do at the moment, but I’m fuming. Pete wouldn’t hit anyone, so why’d they hit him, knock him out cold? But they looked after Dylan so well.”

“At least we’re all back together for now. Do you think the Marshalls will try anything else? Deborah, the daughter, seemed quite nice when I talked to her. She seemed to be looking after Dylan.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if we don’t hear something soon, after you two snatched Dylan back. I bet they’re not happy, and there’s also the Thorkelsons to deal with. That could go either way, and also Mrs. Straus is flying out too.”

“Wow. A lot to deal with. We just need you to wake up soon,” Micky said to Peter.

A nurse came in to check on Pete, and Micky gave her his best puppy-dog-eyed look and not long after, she came back with blankets for them both and told them they could stay overnight, and also that Peter was stable and would hopefully gain consciousness in the morning.

Micky pulled up the other chair and made himself comfy. Mike just pulled his chair closer to Pete’s bed and cuddled up as close as he could to him. They both fell asleep quickly.

Back home, Annie got the twins settled and made hot drinks for herself and Davy, then headed off to bed. As he’d promised Mike, Davy made sure everywhere was locked up and got himself settled on the couch for the night, a baseball bat on the floor beside him

***

The phone ringing at eight o’clock woke Davy. He ran over and answered it. It was Nick, calling to let the guys know his gran’s flight would land at about one. She was going to their home first as she was unsure which hotel to check into—she didn’t want to stay at the Windsor with the Marshalls there.

His dad had also contacted him. He was actually gonna take Annie’s side and help her fight the Marshalls. Family always came first to him, and he was also one of Mr Marshall’s bosses at the college where they both worked, meaning he could make things difficult for him.

Annie woke as they were talking and took over chatting to Nick while Davy went for a shower. They spoke for a while until Annie’s mum wanted to ask her how Peter was. Annie explained that he should be awake soon and hopefully allowed home. She told her Dylan seemed fine and that it seemed Deborah had looked after him well.

They said their goodbyes, Annie promising to call her later, as they were soon heading back to the hospital to see Peter, when Davy was ready. They set off, taking the double stroller for the twins, in the Monkeemobile this time. Annie had packed a fresh set of clothes for Pete, and snacks for Micky who was always hungry.

Twenty minutes later, they found Mike and Micky by the waiting room drinks machine. Annie passed the chips and cookies over to Micky, who took them with a huge grin. Food always made Micky a very happy boy. Mike took some cookies to have with his coffee.

“Pete’s not awake yet, but no problems overnight. The doc’s just checking him over now, so we decided to get a break for a while,” Micky said. “We slept in shifts, watching him.”

“Well no problems at home last night. I even slept on the couch just in case, You two get much sleep, or did Mike take over most of the time watching Pete? I know how you get bored easily, Micky, and always leave most of the work to Mike.” Davy laughed.

“Hey, I took my turn, but Mike’s so good at it. He didn’t take his eyes off him. So much for a big tough Texan—he didn’t even notice when that hot blonde nurse getting coffee over there was flirting with him. He only had eyes for Pete. But I managed to sneak in and get her phone number.”

“If I’d been here, she’d only have had eyes for me. You seem to pick up the second best or be the girls second choice, don’t you, Micky?”

The nurse walked by them, staring at Mike first. She sighed then looked at Micky with a slight smile, totally ignoring Davy next to him.

Micky laughed at Davy when the nurse had gone. “She didn’t even notice you, little boy. You can’t win every time—I guess she likes her guys dark, slim, and tall.”

“Cut it out, you two. This ain’t a place for picking up chicks. Can’t take either of you anywhere. Sorry about this, Annie. It’s like being with a couple of children. I’d trade and look after the twins any day over these two.” Mike gave them a stare that said _behave_.

“Why don’t we leave the twins with them while we go check on Peter?” Annie took hold of Mike’s hand and they walked to Peter’s room, where the doctor was writing on his chart.

“Morning. Well, everything’s looking good. He should wake up soon—just a few small checks after that and Peter will be fine to go home. I’ll probably be back soon. The other two can come in when he wakes and the infants as well.”

Mike laughed when the doctor left. “Micky and Davy are more like the infants sometimes. It’ll do them some good to have some time with the babies. The twins seem to like them too.”

“Well, Peter looks better than yesterday. I hate that someone hit him and did this to him. I’ve never known Peter hit anyone, even when he was picked on at school, and it’s all my fault. I’m gonna call Christine later and suggest we move to live in New York or somewhere between gran and my family, somewhere we can have a fresh start away from the Marshalls.”

“Please let Pete come round before you decide on anything. He won’t want to you to move, and remember your gran will be here soon. You’re just panicking at the moment—give yourself to time to think things over. None of us want you to go.”

“Okay, I promise I’ll wait. I don’t want to give Christine any more stress that she’s having with her parents right now. Thanks, Mike. I’m grateful for everything all four of you have done for me.”

Back in the waiting room, Micky and Davy were chatting while watching over the twins. Micky was trying to get Summer to laugh by pulling faces at her.

“Micky, you do know she won’t be smiling or laughing at you? It’s probably just wind, but at least you got one female who seems to like you.” Davy laughed.

Neither of them noticed Deborah Marshall approaching them until she sat at the side of Davy.

“What on earth are you doing here? Can you please leave before we call security and ask them to remove you,” Dave said to her, holding tightly on to Dylan.

“I thought I might find some of you here. Don’t worry—I’m not here to cause any trouble. I never wanted any in the first place. That was all the investigator. I did my best to look after Dylan and would never hurt him.”

“Okay, but you still helped snatch Dylan and Pete,” Micky said as he pulled Summer up to his chest. “Can’t your family leave us alone?”

“Sorry, I found out Peter was admitted here and just want a chance to talk to Annie and him. I really do regret every part of what happened,” Deborah said.

“Well, Pete’s still unconscious and why would either of them want to talk to you, or any of your family? As I’ve already said, leave now!” Davy glared at her.

“I understand, but I just want to know if she would be willing to meet up with my mom and I for a chat., We promise she will only have to deal with us, not my dad or uncle. Please ask her or just ask her to call us at the hotel. I’ll go now. Please promise you’ll ask her to contact me.”

She left them alone with the babies, both looking at each other, wondering what to do for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

Davy went to find Mike, pulling him outside the room for a minute.

“We just had a visit from Deborah Marshall. Apparently, she and her mom want to talk to Annie and Pete—just them, not her dad or uncle. She says she’s sorry and regrets everything that’s happened. What do you think? Do you wanna talk to Annie about this? She might take it better from you.”

“Maybe. We’ll tell her together later. Pete could wake up any minute and I don’t want him to wake up without me there for him. The doctor says both of you and the twins can come in when he comes around. We’ll let you know soon…fingers crossed.”

Davy went back to the waiting room. Micky had the twins in the stroller, and they both looked like they were getting tired and irritable. He crouched in front of the stroller, pulling faces at them. Davy noticed at least three nurses cooing and aahing over Micky and the babies. He went over and sat nearby.

“Hey, Mick, you think we should offer to take them both out for the day? Look at the female reactions they get—those nurses over there were checking you out! The twins could get us some right attention from chicks, but we’ll tell the others we’re taking them to the zoo or something like that. No saying we’re using them to pick up chicks, okay?”

“I think they’re a little young for the zoo, but taking them out is a good idea—make the others happy with a break; Mike thinks we’re showing responsibility, and the best? As you say, the chicks! But seeing as this is your idea, you can do any diaper changes.”

Back in Pete’s room, Mike sat beside him, holding his hand tightly, Annie across from him. Mike was watching him closely, so he noticed when his eyelids started to flicker, and felt Pete slightly gripping his hand. Annie saw a big smile of relief appear on Mike’s face.

“I’ll go get a nurse or the doctor and let them know he’s waking up. I won’t be long. He’ll want you here when he comes around.” Annie left them alone.

She first went to the nurses’ station and let them know, then popped into the waiting area to check on the twins and let Davy and Micky know that Peter was starting to wake up.

“You two seem to be doing really well with them. They really seem to like their two crazy uncles. Thanks for everything, guys.” She gave each of them a big hug.

“Don’t worry about a thing,” Davy said. “I was just talking to Micky…how about if we both help out and give you a break and take the twins out for the day?” He winked at Micky.

“Yeah, maybe in a few days. I’ll think about it, but it’ll do them good to get some fresh air. Peter’s starting to come around, and we can all go in after the doctor’s seen him. I thought I’d give Mike a bit of private time with him. He’s really missed him and been worried about him.”

“Yeah, Mike doesn’t like to show his emotions to us, but he does have a soft side, and he’s totally different around Pete. He’s definitely mellowed Mike, which makes us happier too,” Davy said.

Mike stayed in the room while the doctor spent about thirty minutes rechecking Pete. There seemed no problems with his sight or hearing and everything else looked fine, so he was free to leave after the nurse had sorted out some pain medication, in case the head injury gave him any headaches, and Mike said he’d keep an eye on him with the concussion.

Mike left Pete to get changed while he went to tell the others to get ready to leave, that they’d be out soon and meet them at the car.

About thirty minutes later, they were all in the Monkeemobile, heading back to the pad. They’d have about an hour before Annie and Pete’s gran arrived from the airport.

When they got to the pad, Pete decided to get some rest on the couch. Mike sat and Pete lay with his head in Mike’s lap and soon fell asleep. Annie decided to feed and put the twins down for a nap as well. Micky helped, holding Summer while she fed Dylan. Then she fed Summer while Micky put Dylan in the bassinet.

After setting Summer, Annie started getting lunch ready. By now, Mike had also fallen asleep on the couch and Davy covered them both up with a blanket, leaving them to get some rest.

Annie made a variety of sandwiches and plated up some cake, cookies, and fruit, telling Micky and Davy to help themselves. Davy made coffee and tea and they all sat at the kitchen table to eat.

There was a knock at the front door not much later—it was Mrs. Straus.

“Michael, David, boys, would you get my bags from the cab for me, please? I so need to sit down and have a cup of coffee. Annie, darling, it’s been a long day, and where are my great grandchildren? I can’t wait to see them. You look well—it looks like the boys are looking after you well.”

She gave Annie a big hug, then looked over at the couch and saw Mike and Peter cuddled up together asleep. Davy and Micky brought in all her bags and put them by the front door.

“Thank you, boys. You two both look really good too. I’m so grateful for your help in getting Dylan back to his mom. Anything you need, just say. I want to spoil you both for all your help. I brought candy from the airport for all of you. I know Micky has a sweet tooth. There’s a big favor I want to ask of all four of you, but that can wait for now.”

“You don’t have to do anything for us, Mrs. Straus. We’re just glad we were in the right place at the right time and able to snatch him back,” Davy said.

“Do either of you know of a decent hotel nearby? I don’t want to be staying at the same hotel as that Marshall family after what they’ve done to Annie and Peter.”

“We’ll find one for you. There are some good ones here in Santa Monica. One of us can drive you to one later. Speaking of the Marshalls, Annie…well, Deborah turned up at the hospital this morning. She wants to arrange a meeting between you, her, and her mom. They want to talk to you. We told Mike about this and he thought it was better to say something when we got home.”

“Micky, I’m not sure about this. What do you think, Gran? Should I agree to talk to them? See what they have to say? I don’t want to talk to Mr. Marshall or his brother, though.”

“It’s up to you. Maybe call your mom, as your dad was going to contact the Marshalls, see if anything has gone on since they’ve spoken? I do know your dad wasn’t happy with the situation.”

“I hope Dad doesn’t make it worse…you know what he can be like, and he doesn’t like the Marshalls much. They had a few arguments at work lately. He’s kind of Mr. Marshall’s boss too.”

Mike woke up not long into the conversation and got himself a coffee, apologising for falling asleep and not being awake to greet Mrs. Straus. He gently woke Pete, so they could all discuss what to do.

Between them, they thought it might be best if Annie called Deborah first to ask what she wanted to say to her, and maybe arranged a meeting, with Mrs. Marshall and Mrs. Straus also present. So Annie called the hotel asking for Mrs. Marshall, and the receptionist put her through to her room.

Annie found out that Mr. Marshall and his brother had left California this morning and headed back east. Mrs. Marshall was checking out of the hotel today and going to temporarily move in with Deborah, until she found a house nearby her daughter. Her husband was going to transfer to a college in LA, something the University of Connecticut were encouraging him to do, after Mr. Thorkelson had informed most of the staff what he had done. The investigator had done a disappearing act after Deborah threatened to call the police.

Mrs. Straus and Annie decided to have the chat at the hotel. Davy offered to drive them there, and stay until they’d finished their meeting.

First, Mrs. Straus went with Annie to check on the twins. It was the first time Mrs. Straus had seen her great grandchildren, so she helped Annie change, bath and settle them back to sleep. They both then set off with Davy to the hotel. Pete and Mike had loaded her luggage as she’d decided to stay at the hotel a few nights but would be back in the morning to see the boys.

Mrs. Marshall started the conversation, explaining that with her deciding to move to LA, hopefully they could come to some kind of arrangement over regular visits with the twins. She assured Annie that no legal proceedings would happen, but all she hoped was to be allowed to be part of her grandchildren’s lives—they were all she had left of James.

“We know you and James were never really a proper couple, and we won’t judge you for how you live. We just want to see the twins grow up, and help you any way we can.” Deborah said.

Mrs. Marshall said she’d be able to talk her husband around to her way of thinking, as he wouldn’t want a divorce and to lose contact with his other two children. They’d have a fresh start in LA.

“I want to talk things over with my gran, Mom, and brother before I come to a decision, but l’ll allow you to see the twins tomorrow afternoon. Gran and I will be there, and by then I will have spoken to my mom. I understand how you feel about losing James. We were really good friends, but it was never going to go any further than that. I wish he’d had the chance to know he was going to be a dad. This has all been a shock for me, but I wouldn’t want to be without them now.”

“We’ll be grateful for any chance we have to see Summer and Dylan. I can see my brother in them, and as Mom says, we can control Dad. I think a move will be good for the family, too,”Deborah said.

Mrs. Straus spoke up. “If your husband causes any more problems, we will take things further—after all, Peter ended up needing hospital treatment. Don’t worry, we won’t be sending him the bill, but I can afford a much better lawyer than that brother-in-law of yours.”

The meeting went on for about another twenty minutes, and Mrs. Straus got herself checked into the hotel, gave Annie and Davy a hug, and said she’d call and see them all in the morning.

“Bye, Gran, thanks for everything again. I’ll call Mom and catch up with you in the morning.”

***

Davy and Annie arrived back at the pad. She explained how the meeting had gone and then phoned her mom to talk things over. Her mom made her realize how she’d feel if she was in Mrs. Marshall’s position, that she herself wouldn’t want to give up on her grandchildren, and to give her a chance.

She said goodbye to her mom and sat with Pete and Mike. “I’ve decided to give the Marshalls a chance to know the twins. Mom’s made me think how I’d feel if it was me. I hope you can agree with me. I know what they did to you, Peter, but what do you think? What would you do?”

“I agree with Mom. The twins should get to know both sets of grandparents if they get the chance. We didn’t get the chance with Granddad, and the way Gran describes him, it seems we missed a lot of fun times with him, so do what you think. I don’t mind. They’ll probably eventually want to know about their dad, and you don’t want them upset that you kept his family away from them.”

***

The next morning Annie was up early, seeing to the twins. No one else was up, so she settled them on the couch, going to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. It was nice to have some private time to feed the twins before the others got up.

Mike got up just as she’d finished feeding and changing Summer. He grabbed a cup of coffee and held Summer while she changed Dylan’s diaper.

“You get much sleep? These two seem to have settled back in as though nothing happened, don’t you think? Pete doesn’t seem too affected by the concussion apart from the headaches.”

“At least he’s back home with you. I can’t wait for Christine to get back. I miss her. I’m glad she gave me another chance.”

Pete came out of the bedroom, heading to the bathroom. “Mike, where did you put my painkillers? I’ve got such a headache.”

“Come sit down. I’ll get you them and some water. You need to take it easy and rest.” Mike got the tablets and sat beside Pete.

“You don’t have to fuss over me so much, Michael. It’s only a headache and some bruises. I’m fine.” He pulled Mike close to hug him, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you, though.”

There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Straus walked in and came and sat in the living room.

“Morning. Everybody okay? Are Davy and Micky still in bed? I want to ask a favor of you boys, but it can wait until they wake up. Is there any tea or coffee going?”

Annie got up and gave her Summer, passing Dylan to Pete. “I’ll get you some coffee. Have you had any breakfast? I’m going to have some toast. Peter, Mike you want some?”

They both said yes. Mike got up. “I’ll get the others up.” He put the kettle on before heading upstairs to the others’ bedroom to see if he could wake them.

“I’m going to have to persuade your mom to come out and visit you. She shouldn’t be missing out on seeing these two little ones, her first grandchildren. I bet your dad won’t be keen on being called Grandad. I just wish your grandad was here to see them. I miss him at times like these.”

Mike came downstairs, followed by Micky and Davy. Annie put a plateful of buttered toast, and tea and coffee in front of them on the kitchen table.

“Morning, boys. Now you’re all up, I want to ask if you’ll be willing to do a favor for me. You’ll be paid well too, for your time. It’s not anything too hard and you’ll get a break too.”

All four of them looked over at her. Mike spoke first. “What can we do to help you out? I’m sure we’ll be up for it.”

“Well, I own this beach property just outside New York, but it needs a little redecorating, painting, wall papering—nothing major. I’ll pay for you to fly out there, and you can stay as long as you want to finish off the work. So for just a little work, you get a break with a change of scenery, and paid as well. Will you help me out? I think I can trust you to do a good job.”

Mike looked at the other three to see what they thought. Davy and Micky were both nodding to say yes, they were up for it.

“What about you, Pete? You could do with a break, don’t you think? We can go east together.”

“Okay. I don’t mind if you lot want to do it. Are you gonna be okay here, Annie, on your own?”

“Of course I will. Christine will be back soon, and there’s Vicky, Ronnie, and Coco around, so plenty of people to call on if I need help. You four go off and have a child-free break. I’ll clean the pad out too, even your bedrooms, so hide anything away you don’t want me to find.” Annie laughed

“Micky, lock your magazines in your closet. Annie won’t want to be finding any of them in the bathroom or any other of your secret hiding places.” Davy laughed.

“The concierge from my apartment can sort out a car to take you to the house, and there’s a car at the house you can use for getting about. Just let me know and I’ll get flights booked for you. We can leave in a few days. I want to spend some time spoiling these babies.”

“I guess I can speak for all four of us, Mrs. Straus—yes, we’ll be willing and happy to help you out. Thank you very much for the offer,” Mike said

Micky and Davy ran off upstairs to their room. “I guess we better pack some bags then,” Micky shouted to Davy. “I wonder what east coast girls are like?”

“Do you think I’m gonna regret saying yes, Pete? With those two, it’ll be just like being here, watching them chasing girls and acting up.”

“At least it’s a break that we need. If I remember, the house is smaller than the pad, so it shouldn’t be too much work. Plenty of chances for us to have fun too…”


End file.
